goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
YouTube Rewind 2019: For The Record
| length = 5 minutes and 37 seconds | prev = YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind | next = | alt = | season = | episode = | music = The Hood Internet | writer = | editor = | production = | airdate = | guests = | season_article = | episode_list = }} YouTube Rewind 2019: For The Record (also known as YouTube Rewind 2019) is a video that was uploaded to YouTube's official channel on the video-sharing website YouTube on December 5, 2019, as part of the YouTube Rewind series. Although it was marked as an improvement over the previous installment, YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind. Hoever, It Was a Critical Failure Along With YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind. Critics and the general audience found the video not creative in comparison to past Rewind videos. However, praise was given for the addition of popular YouTubers. A reason given for the improvement over 2018's Rewind video is due to the addition of YouTubers which had not been in the previous installment. These include MrBeast, Shane Dawson and PewDiePie. However, it had amassed over 3.1 million dislikes within 24 hours of release, which was more than what "Everyone Controls Rewind" obtained in the same timeframe. It currently has over 4.7 million dislikes, making it the 3rd most disliked YouTube video of all time. Overview The video returned to a format more reminiscent of the early iterations of the series, featuring a montage of the top videos of 2019, divided into several themed countdowns based on statistics and trends. The video begins with a 'rewind' of 2019's most viewed/liked videos on YouTube. It then cuts to a scene from YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind where Casey Neistat and the Merrell Twins suggest K-pop as one of the themes for the Rewind. Following this, it cuts to multiple YouTubers reactions to this scene where it has been labeled as awkward. The video then shows the words "In 2018, we made something you didn't like. So in 2019, let's see what you DID like. Because you're better at this than we are." A compilation of trending YouTube videos from 2019 is shown, then cuts to the words on screen, saying "You made these the Most Like Creator Videos", in the form of a 'Top 10' list, with a short snippet of each video playing at their appropriate times. The video then proceeds to show the "Most Liked Music Videos", again in the form of a 'Top 10' list with a short snippet of each video playing at their appropriate times. The video then proceeds to show the "Most Liked Dance Videos" in the form of a 'Top 5' list with a short snippet of each video playing at their appropriate times. The video proceeds to show the "Most Viewed Video Games" in the form of a 'Top 5' list with a short snippet of game-play at their appropriate times. The video proceeds to show the "Most Liked Beauty Videos" in the form of a 'Top 5' list with a short snippet of each video at their appropriate times. The video cuts to a another tape 'rewind' with the words on-screen: "You helped these New Creators Break Out", then proceeds to show YouTube channels with the most subscribers which first uploaded in 2019 in the form of a 'Top 10' list with a short snippet of videos from each creator at their appropriate times. The video cuts to another tape rewind, with the words on-screen: "You made these the Most Watched Creators", then proceeds to show the most viewed creators of 2019 in the form of a 'Top 10' list with short snippets of videos from each creator at their appropriate times. The video cuts to the words on screen: "You liked, disliked, watched, subscribed, commented, shared, uploaded, played, listened, saved, created. Thank you for a record breaking 2019." It then proceeds to show multiple channels and their achievements in 2019 with appropriate videos. It then cuts to a short time-lapsed compilation of 2019's trending videos being 'sucked' into the middle. The video ends with a shot from Lil Dicky's music video of his song "Earth". Cast Below is a list of channels featured in top lists in YouTube Rewind 2019, derived from the video's description: *1MILLION Dance Studio *A4 *Anaysa *Andymation *Ariana Grande *Awez Darbar *Azzyland *Billie Eilish *Black Gryph0n *Blackpink *ChapkisDanceUSA *Daddy Yankee *David Dobrik *Dude Perfect *F2Freestylers *Felipe Neto *Fischer’s- フィッシャーズ *Galen Hooks *ibighit *James Charles *Jeffree Star *Jelly *Kurzgesagt – In a Nutshell *Kylie Jenner *Lazarbeam *Lil Dicky *Lil Nas X *LOUD *LOUD Babi *LOUD Coringa *Magnet World *MrBeast *Nilson Izaias Papinho Oficial *Noah Schnapp *백종원의 요리비책 Paik's Cuisine *Pencilmation *PewDiePie *Seth Everman *Shane Dawson *Shawn Mendes *Team Naach *T-Series *whinderssonnunes *워크맨-Workman *하루한끼 one meal a day Below is a list of channels whose footage was included in YouTube Rewind 2019, but were not featured in the top lists of YouTube Rewind 2019: *Angie Velasco *Atta Halilintar *Badabun *Big Marvel *Blanco Brown *Brooklyn and Bailey *Casey Neistat *Connor Franta *Emma Chamberlain *Free Fire - Brasil *GamingWithKev *Garena Free Fire Indonesia *h3h3Productions *Hongyu ASMR 홍유 *HunniBee ASMR *IAMLXGEND *ItsFunneh *Jenna Marbles *Jennelle Eliana *Kaykai Salaider *Lachlan *mrfreshasian *NikkieTutorials *Noor Stars *PlayHard *RiceGum *ROSALÍA *Shoaib Akhtar *Sidemen *Simone Giertz *SQUEEZIE *Suzy Lu *Tati *The Try Guys *TheDonato *Pac-12 Networks *VEGETTA777 Soundtrack YouTube Rewind 2019 contains the following songs, mixed by The Hood Internet: *"7 Rings" by Ariana Grande *"Bad Guy" by Billie Eilish *"Earth" by Lil Dicky *"Don't Start Now" by Dua Lipa *"Tokyo Drifting" by Denzel Curry and Glass Animals Reception On Rotten Tomatoes. The Video holds an approval rating of 26% By Rotten Tomatoes, Based On 20 Reviews, with an average rating of 3.31/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Upopular Stuffs may be entertained by Youtube Rewind 2019, if Many because they're less likely to recognize the many familiar Youtubers in its affirmative yet formulaic Video." On Metacritic the film has a weighted average score of 21 Out of 100 By Metacritic, Based On 4 Critics Indicating "Generally Unfavourable Reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an E- to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it 1.4 out of 5 stars and a 26% "definite recommend". The 2019 edition returned to a format more reminiscent of the early iterations of the series, featuring a montage of the top videos of 2019, divided into several themed countdowns based on statistics and trends. Kevin Allocca, YouTube's head of culture and trends, explained that the video was intended to be more reflective of the year's trends, acknowledging that it was becoming more difficult for the previous format to "authentically represent" the community's overall experience. The video has been criticized as coming off as "passive-aggressive" towards consumers, or "lazy" as it does not have the same level of production as the previous rewinds and was noted as being akin to that of WatchMojo videos. Many also felt the new format lacked energy and a "soul", saying that it showed that YouTube was being openly more corporate and uncaring towards their creators. It was also criticized for having a "lack of ambition" compared to previous titles. The video has also been criticized for incorrect data, such as "Congratulations" by PewDiePie, not being included in the top 10 most liked music videos segment, despite having over 7.9 million likes. However, many saw improvement with casting choices in some areas, particularly with the inclusion of Felix "PewDiePie" Kjellberg, who was absent in previous episodes. Similarly to last year, some viewers criticized the site for not honoring the deaths of famous people on the site such as Desmond "Etika" Amofah. , the video has amassed over four million dislikes, making it the 3rd most disliked YouTube video of all time. See also *List of most-disliked YouTube videos References Category:2010s YouTube videos Category:2019 controversies Category:2019 in internet culture Category:Internet memes Category:Viral videos Category:Works about video games Category:YouTube controversies